


we meet again

by station43



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: If that makes it any better, M/M, and also drunk sex is a thing that happens, but it's not smut, there's a small mention of a pedophile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/station43/pseuds/station43
Summary: “So what you’re saying is…” he downed the rest of his drink, “You think I’m attractive?”Reid watched as the man ordered another drink, his third, that Reid had seen him take since he’d showed up at the bar with the two agents.“I’m Luke, by the way…”Reid nodded, “I’m Spencer,” and then he downed the rest of his drink. “I don’t think you’re attractive. I know that you are. Mathematically speaking it’s likely that women are attracted to you because of your wide jaw and imposing brow because those traits are evolutionaryly linked to health. ”based on the prompt: can I tell you something?





	

It was a hard case. 

The unsub was a pedophile who escaped from prison a little while back, and had been laying low, and luring young boys in with signs that promised after school jobs. They’d suspected him when they’d been called in on the case and realized that the victomolgy here was extremely similar.

They didn’t have enough to hold him on though. Other than a description of him as the man who hung the posters on the bulletin board at a local laundry mat, they had no real evidence. 

But they had Reid. They knew he was just the unsub’s type. A little too old, but appearance wise, a spitting image of the dead kids. Long messy hair, skinny frame, pale. And the unsub thought he could use that as a negotiating tool. 

“Bring the cute on in here..” he said. His thick southern drawl sent a chill down Reid’s spine. “And then I’ll talk.” 

Hotch told him that he wasn’t going to do that, but with their window getting ready to close on catching this bastard Reid was stuck in a hard place. They didn’t have the time not to play into his games. He told Hotch he’d go in. 

Hotch protested, but all it took was one look from Reid to assure them that he could handle it, or that he would. 

And so Reid spent half an hour listening to the man explaining, in painfully excruciating detail, every thing he would do to him, everything he’d done to those kids, and trying to play footsie with Reid under the table. 

He would never forget the vivid imagery he used. No matter how much he wanted to wash the whole thing out of his brain. 

But he got the information out of him in time and locked him up where he belonged. 

So Reid found himself at a bar with the rest of the team, sitting next to Kate and some friends of hers from the fugitive task force, apparently she’d gone to FBI training with one of them. 

Between conversation she would occasionally tip a beer bottle to her lips as they alternated between watching JJ hustling two very large men at pool, Morgan who was, at the moment sandwiched between two girls on the dance floor, and Reid would try and pay attention to what was going on in the conversation, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t pay attention to anything when he felt so violated and broken. 

He tried to think of anything but the gross feeling, but nothing, not even quantum physics could take away the itch.

So he ordered another drink. And then another. Until he started to feel tipsy, and Kate and two of her friends stood up to walk across the bar to join Morgan on the dance floor. 

And Reid sat, for a second watching them, until the bartender took his drink and replaced it with another one. 

“I didn’t order another one…” he said. 

“That one’s on me,” the third member of the group of agents that Kate knew took the seat next to him where Kate had been sitting. 

Reid nodded, “Thanks,” he said. 

The man nodded back at him. 

“Can you tie a cherry stem in a knot with your tongue?” the guy asked.

“Why would I want to do that?” Reid asked. He took the cherry out of his drink and bit it off leaving just the stem in his fingers. 

“It means that you’re a good kisser,” Luke said. “You’ve never heard that before?”

Reid shook his head. “Can you?”

He didn’t answer, he leaned forward and pulled the cherry stem out from between Reid’s fingers with his teeth and pulled it into his mouth. In less then three seconds he spit it out onto his hand tied into a knot.

“That’s impressive,” Reid said. “But it doesn’t mean you’re a good kisser… kissing is subjective…” he was aware enough to cut himself off before he started rambling on about kissing statistics that he was sure would bore this guy.   

“Do you want to find out if I am?” he asked. The question threw him off, and he could feel the heat starting to go to his cheeks. But he shook his head. 

The guy was attractive, in the tall dark and handsome type of way, but also in the mathematically attractive way, in a way that made him overall aesthetically pleasing to look at.

“Your face is very average,” Reid commented. 

The man gave him a confused look. “Thank you?” he said. 

Reid nodded, he took a sip of his drink. “That is a compliment actually,” he started. “It’s been proven that people with faces that are average are more widely considered more attractive than their counterparts who are not. People with a more mathematically average face are more likely to have a diverse set of genes, which makes them more suitable mates.”

“So what you’re saying is…” he downed the rest of his drink, “You think I’m attractive?” 

Reid watched as the man ordered another drink, his third, that Reid had seen him take since he’d showed up at the bar with the two agents. 

“I’m Luke, by the way…”

Reid nodded, “I’m Spencer,” and then he downed the rest of his drink. “I don’t think you’re attractive. I know that you are. Mathematically speaking it’s likely that women are attracted to you because of your wide jaw and imposing brow because those traits are evolutionaryly linked to heath. ” 

“It’s too bad I don’t like women…” Luke said. It was like there was a silent challenge between them now, as Luke downed another shot, to out drink each other. 

Luke asked the bartender to make him another drink. Which he would pay for, apparently. 

“There was a 2009 Harvard study that showed that gay men are more attracted to me with a masculine face…” Reid spouted off. “So gay men probably find you attractive too.” 

“Like you?” Luke asked. 

Reid nodded. He thanked the bartender for the drink, and then sipped at it. 

“But you don’t want to kiss me?” Luke asked. 

He wanted to kiss him. The more than slightly tipsy part of him wanted to kiss him, but the barely in control part of him took the reigns and he shook his head. 

“So what’s got you so down then?” Luke asked. 

Reid didn’t know how to answer that so he stared down at his drink, and stirred it with the little straw that it came with. 

Luke took another shot. “That guy I came in with…” He said, and he gestured to where the man and the woman he had come in with were now sitting with Rossi and Hotch in a booth in the back of the bar. 

“I love him,” Luke said. 

Reid chuckled. He knew how that felt. 

“He’s getting married…” he said. Reid nodded along. “And I don’t have the courage to be like that girl in the cheesy rom-com that stands up in the middle of the wedding and tells everyone that those two don’t deserve to be together. So I’m getting drunk at a random bar with a random guy… to forget. And I may not be a fancy profiler like you… but I’d bet you’re drinking to forget to. I just don’t know what you’re trying to forget.” 

“Everything,” Reid answered. He took a big sip from the drink. And all of a sudden he’s not thinking of the dirty things that that unsub promised to do to him. He’s beyond that. Instead he’s thinking about this guy. 

This loving guy who’s in love with his partner, and the way that he knows deep down how much that hurts, and all of a sudden, he downs the rest of the drink, and then, he leans in to kiss him. 

And from that moment on he can’t think about anything other than the way that his lips feel, soft and sweet against his as he lets Spencer take control of everything. He’s thinking about the way that they taste. Like what he imagines a manly man would taste like. Whiskey, with a hint of mint buried deep down in there somewhere. 

He’s thinking about the way he smells, like cologne, and how if he were sober, he’d probably be able to identify the chemical makeup of the cologne, but he wasn’t sober, and all he could smell was the oaky smell of whatever cologne it was. 

Suddenly, all of the thoughts of the creepy unsub were gone, and Reid agreed to ‘get out of here’ with Luke. Whatever that meant. 

Before he knew it they were back in the hotel room, stumbling, and drinking from the bottle of wine that Luke had managed to somehow buy as they walked back. Probably from a clerk who didn’t seem to care that selling alcohol to a visibly intoxicated person was pretty illegal.

Luke pushed him against the door of the hotel room once they closed it behind them, and Reid giggled, as he ran his hands through his hair. His hands were so soft. They were surprisingly gentle just like the wine-drunk man who had managed to get him to come back to his room with him.

* * *

Luke rolled off of him with a huff. He ran his hands through his dark hair to get it out of his face and plopped down onto the bed next to his boyfriend Reid. 

“Can I tell you something?” Reid asked once he managed to catch his breath. 

Luke nodded. He rolled over on his side to look at Reid. “What’s up?” 

“I think we’ve met before…” he said. 

“What you mean like in a different time or something?” Luke spoke in a very obviously teasing tone. “I can’t believe that you, doctor Spencer Reid, believe in soulmates.” 

Reid shook his head. He sat up, slightly aggravated with Luke’s teasing. He turned to look at Luke and then stood up and started to walk away from the bed. 

“Reid…” Luke protested. He threw the blankets off of him and then followed Reid into the bathroom, where he was currently wiping at his abdomen to clean himself off and rid his body of the evidence of their sexual encounter.

“Hey,” Luke kissed him, and he wrapped his arms around Reid’s naked body. “I’m sorry.  **You can tell me anything.”**

**“** It’s been coming back in flashes…” he said. “But I think we met before you joined the BAU.” 

“I think I would remember you,” Luke said confidently. He let go of Reid and then stepped away from him to start the shower water. 

“Do you remember Kate Callahan?” Reid asked. 

“That chick that Phil went to FBI training with?” Luke asked. 

Reid nodded. 

“What about her…?” 

“We were at a bar… after a bad case and you and Phil were there…” Reid said as he began to recount the bits and pieces of the event that he had stored in the back of his memory. 

“We were both drunk and you took me back to your hotel…” Reid said.

“I’m not saying that I doubt your photographic memory or anything but I don’t remember that…” Luke said. 

Reid shook his head. “It’s eidetic… not photographic,” he corrected. 

Luke shrugged. He stepped into the now hot shower, and left the curtain open for Reid to join him. 

“You don’t care that we might have had sex a few years ago?” Reid asked. He stepped into the shower with Luke. 

Luke shook his head. 

“If we had drunk sex back then, that’s perfect, but it doesn’t change anything.” 

Reid wanted to comment, but he didn’t, instead, he rested his chin on Luke’s shoulder, and inhaled the scent of his oaky smelling body wash the one with just the tiniest bit of mint buried somewhere inside of it, that he loved, as Luke squirted it onto his hand. 


End file.
